Love on Autumn
by kinana
Summary: baca deh yang mau tau! Gyahahahahaha #menggila# *bletak*


Kinana : Minna~ saya bikin fic baru~!

Yu-chan : Eh...fic lainnya masih hutang noh!

Kinana :summimasen buat yang nungggu battle love… tugas ku banyak… satu kali pelajaran langsung dapet PR berjibun..hiks… T_T #nangis terharu#

Yu-chan : Ya udah lah. Kali ini siapa pairnya?

Kinana : Buat fujoshi dan fudanshi berbahagia lah. Karena akhirnya saya bisa bikin pair yaoi. Dan Ichi-nii... kali ini akan dengan Chibi-tan

Ichigo : #muncul tiba – tiba dengan mata berbinar# Waaa... bener nih?! Makasih ya Kina-chan! #meluk Kinana#

Kinana : Lepas! Aku cuman suka sama Hichigo-kun #nonjok Ichigo#

Ichigo : #pingsan + mimisan#

Kinana : #di bantai Ichigo FC# #Kabur#

Yu-chan : #menghela nafas# Gezz...minna read and reaview ya!

Kinana : #sambil lari sekencang – kencangnya# Iya! Hosh...Read...hosh... and Reaview...hosh... deh minna~! #tepar#

Pairing : IchiHitsu...Pasangan Paling OKE! #ngibarin bendera dengan tulisan 'IchiHitsu 100% yey' yang gede sambil nyanyiin kalimat tadi#

Summary : Hitsugaya Toushiro membenci Kurosaki Ichigo yang –menurutnya– telah membuatnya menderita.

Hitsugaya Toushiro berfikir bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo adalah dewa kematian yang ingin menyiksanya sebelum mencabut nyawanya

Hitsugaya Toushiro berubah pikiran saat melihat senyuman Kurosaki Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya

Dia berfikir...

Apakah ada dewa kematian yang mempunyai senyuman sehangat itu?

Disclaimer : kalau Bleach punya ku pasti isinya 95% IchiHitsu dan 5% pertarungan dengan Hollow, Arrancar, Menos, dll. TITE KUBO-SAN! BERIKAN BLEACH PADA KU! SUPAYA ADEGAN YAOI MAKIN BANYAK! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA #teriak pake TOA, menggila, di tendang tite kubo#

Tite Kubo : LO KIRA BLEACH ITU DAOUJISHI YAOI APA?!

Kinana : #melayang sampe mars#

Warning : OOC, bahasa tidak baku, minim humor, gaje, typo(s), jangan ngeflame ya... nanti aku bisa nangis kalau readers ngeflame #puppy eyes, readers muntah# jadi don't like dun read ya! moga – moga yang baca suka deh...!

Love on The Autumn

Hitsugaya duduk di bangku kayu panjang di taman itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim gugur, kelopak bunga sakura yang memang pohonnya berada di balakang bangku itu berguguran. Cowok mungil itu baru saja sampai di sana, tapi begitu melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dia jadi ingat orang itu. Orang yang mempunyai mata coklat musim gugur. Orang yang telah memecahkan es di hati seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, membuat es itu berguguran berkeping – keping dan perlahan – lahan. Hitsugaya tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama dia dan orang itu beretemu.

FLASH BACK : ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitsugaya Toushiro P.O.V

Aku benci orang itu, karena orang itu aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan olah raga favorit ku lagi, gara – gara dia aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan apa lagi berlari, dan gara – gara orang itu aku selalu mendengar Momo-nee diam – diam menangis saat aku pura – pura tidur, gara – gara orang itu hidup ku hancur, gagara – gara dia aku hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda –yah walaupun kata dokter hanya sebentar saja, tetap saja menyiksa!–. Menurut ku dia itu adalah dewa kematian yang ingin menyiksa ku, membuat ku mederita sebelum akhirnya mencabut nyawa ku. Tapi, hei saat aku pertama kali melihat senyumnya aku jadi berfikir ulang tentang pendapat ku bahwa dia adalah dewa kematian. Manamungkin dewa kematian memiliki tatapan selembut itu? dan manamungkin kan dewa kematian memiliki senyuman sehangat itu?

Normal P.O.V

Hitsugaya terbangun di kamar rumah sakit ruang 212, kepalanya agak pusing ketika bangun dari tidur lelapnya, mungkin efek samping obat bius yang di berikan dokter yang menanganinya. Mata teal cemerlangnya memindai seluruh ruang itu dan akhirnya matanya menangkap kakaknya –Hinamori Momo– sedang tertidur pulas dengan mata sembab.

"Lagi – lagi Momo-nee menangis" kata Hitsugaya lirih, dia jadi sedih gara – gara kakaknya menangis. Karena mau percaya atau tidak sebenarnya Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sangat dekat, marga mereka berbeda karena orang tua mereka –Hinamori Retsu dan Hitsugaya Juushirou– sudah bercerai, dan selama ini mereka tinggal dengan nenek mereka di Karakura karena mereka tidak ingin memilih salah satu dari keduanya. Mereka masih sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua mereka, sehingga mereka tidak ingin dianggap memihak. Okay! Back to story minna-san~

08.00, no. 212 Hitsugaya Toushiro's room

Terdengar ketukan ringan di pintu kamar 212 itu, dengan suara sedikit serak Momo segera mempersilahkan sang pangetuk masuk, sedangkan Hitsugaya cuek bebek sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada buku yang di bacanya karena...

"Oi, Toushiro!" sapa cowok berambut orange yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, wajahnya datar tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, alis Hitsugaya berkedut marah. Ini nih orang yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca buku juga orang yang membuatnya lumpuh dengan tabrakan motor hingga akhirnya hidupnya hancur dan Momo-nee sering menangis karena kondisinya yang cacat, orang yang dia anggap sebagai dewa kematiannya. Orang yang paling dia benci di seluruh dunia.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun. Mau jenguk Shiro-chan ya?" tanya Momo basa – basi. Orang yang di panggil Ichigo itu mengangguk singkat. Reaksi Hitsugaya berbeda dengan kakaknya yang ramah, dia menanggapi kehadiran cowok itu dengan dingin.

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya dingin. Jujur dia sakit, sudah 5 hari dia di rumah sakit karena lumpuh, karena keteledoran orang yang bahkan sebelum kakinya lumpuh tidak di kenalnya, karena orang yang telah menabraknya dengan Honda CRV metalik. Kurosaki Ichigo –nama orang itu– setiap hari sejak kecelakaan itu selalu mengunjungi kamar 212, mengunjungi Hitsugaya Toushiro, entah itu untuk menggantikan Momo, untuk sekedar mengajak cowok mungil itu mengobrol –yang pastinya tak akan bisa karena Toushiro selalu tak acuh padanya–. Entah kenapa tapi dia merasa harus melihat cowok mungil itu setiap hari, dia nggak tau apakah itu karena rasa bersalahnya terhadap cowok itu atau karena dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan cowok itu –alasan yang tidak ingin diakuinya sampai sekarang–, entahlah Ichigo sendiri bingung menentukan perasaannya.

"Kita jalan – jalan yuk!" kata Ichigo. Dia bingung dengan dirinya kenapa bisa mengajak Toushiro jalan – jalan padahal biasanya tidak akan berani, tapi hari ini rasanya beda karena dia berani.

Hitsugaya mengernyit bingung melihat Ichigo, sedang Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

"Shiro-chan...sama Ichigo-kun dulu ya. Momo-nee mau pulang sebentar ambil baju. Lagi pula nggak baik kalau tiduran di sini terus Shiro-chan" kata Hinamori panjang lebar. Hitsugaya melirik kesal pada kakaknya lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Imut, itulah kata pertama yang muncul di otak Ichigo saat melihat wajah Hitsugaya saat itu, sedang Hinamori hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Ini bukan salah ku kok! Bukan aku yang membuat tulang kaki ku retak dalam!" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada menusuk yang tajam sambil memandang sinis Ichigo. Pandangan Hinamori yang mendengar perkataan otoutonya berubah menjadi sendu kembali, sepertinya gadis itu ingin menangis lagi.

"Gomen Momo-nee" kata Hitsugaya lirih saat menyadari perubahan pandangan kakaknya. Ichigo hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

"Lie, aku baik – baik saja kok Shiro-chan" kata Hinamori sambil memasang seulas senyum di wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kamar 212 itu kembali hening hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara dingin memecah keheningan itu.

"Ya sudah, Momo-nee pulang saja dulu. Temani obaasan, kasihan obaasan hanya di rumah sendirian. Sementara Momo-nee pergi aku akan jalan – jalan dan menunggu bersama Kurosaki" kata Hitsugaya mengambil keputusan. Mendengar kalimat otoutonya Hinamori tersenyum lega. 'Shiro-chan...yokatta!...' kata Hinamori dalam hati, bukan apa – apa dia pikir Hitsugaya kini sudah mulai bisa memaafkan Ichigo, padahal Hitsugaya berkata begitu supaya Hinamori tak khawatir lagi padanya. Akhirnya gadis itu membawa tasnya lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"Jaa nee~ Shiro-chan" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara –yang menurut Hitsugaya– dibuat ceria dengan paksa Hinamori meninggalkan ruangan itu. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Jadi kau bilang kita akan jalan – jalan kan Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya masih dengan nada dingin yang khas.

"Eh, I-iya" kata Ichigo terbata – bata karena tiba – tiba Hitsugaya mengajaknya berbincang – bincang

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Saat Ichigo ingin mencetuskan idenya Hitsugaya langsung memotongnya

"Aku nggak mau jalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit. Kelihatannya membosankan sekali" kata Hitsugaya. Dia berharap dengan memberi Ichigo pernyataan seperti itu Ichigo nggak jadi mengajaknya pergi, tapi ternyata...

"Tenang kita akan ke tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini. Kalau sudah akhir musim gugur seperti ini pemandangannya sangat indah, ini pakai" kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan jaket berbulu pada Hitsugaya memang sebentar lagi musim dingin jadi hawanya sudah sedikit membuat tubuh menggigil kedinginan. Hitsugaya terperangah dengan jawaban Ichigo. 'memangnya siapa dia? kan kita belom tahu apakah aku boleh keluar atau tidak' pikir Hitsugaya

"Tapi aku yakin dokter pasti nggak akan ngebolehin" kata Hitsugaya yakin. Mendengar itu Ichigo merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan Hp samsung galaxy touchscreen-nya lalu mengutak - atiknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah pesan pada Hitsugaya yang membuat cowok mungi itu melongo.

From : Kuso oyaji a.k.a Kurosaki Isshin

Yo Ichigo! Soal permintaan mu kemarin ayah bisa mengabulkannya karena saat ayah periksa kemarin Hitsugaya-kun sudah baikan. Yah, meskipun belum boleh pulang sih! Jadi kalau ingin mengajaknya 'kencan' silahkan. ayah akan terus mendukung mu! ^-^V. Ohhh... Masaki anak kita sudahh besar! T-T.

"Ayah yang aneh" Hitsugaya bergumam. Ichigo yang mendengar komentar itu hanya terkikik pelan, lalu dengan tiba – tiba –setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku tentunya– Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya yang terbaring di kasur. Dia menggendongnya dengan bridal style (KKYYYAAAA...IchiHitsu... #Author di geplak Yu-chan karena histeris, trus fanfic ini tamat deh! Dengan akhiran Yu-chan yang ketawa ala Hiruma Yoichi di Eyeshield 21. Eh, nggak ding...lanjutin terus sampe IchiHitsu bersatu. Yey!# BTS)

"Uwwaaa...apa yang kau lakukan baka mikan!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris

"Diam lah. Jangan bergerak nanti jatuh" kata Ichigo dengan nada dan muka yang datar. Sebenernya melihat reaksi dan mendengar kalimat julukan "baka mikan" dari Hitsugaya membuatnya ingin tertawa dan sedikit kesal karena panggilan "baka mikan" itu. Tapi yah, entah mengapa dia tidak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi tersenyumnya atau tertawanya saat ini maupun hari – hari yang lalu pada cowok mungil di gendongannya ini. Dia mendudukkan Hitsugaya di kursi roda itu, lalu mendorongnya ke luar kamar 212 setelah di lihatnya Hitsugaya merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya dan sudah memakai jaket yang tadi diberikannya pada cowok mungil itu.

09.00 Sicchi Park (0_0" nama karangan yang tak kreatif)

Sebenarnya jika dengan jalan kaki dua sejoli kita saat ini bisa sampai di Sicchi Park 30 menit kemudian. tapi, karena pertengkaran mulut yang silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri hingga perjalanan itu menjadi ramai dan yah, mereka sampai 1 jam kemudian deh!. Begitu sampai mata Teal cemerlang itu langsung membulat sempurna, menyiratkan perasaan kagum di sana. Benar apa yang di katakan Ichigo taman itu begitu indah. Dengan daun – daun coklat kekuningan yang berguguran dari batangnya, membuat taman itu seperti... Hitsugaya tak tahu, yang jelas dia suka melihat pemandangan itu. yah, meskipun dia lebih suka musim dingin tapi tetap saja indah...

Lagi – lagi Hitsugaya di kagetkan karena sang "baka mikan" (entah kenapa di fic ini author jadi suka ngasih Ichigo panggilan baka mikan. #author di tendang Ichigo sama di tensa zangetsu# 0.0") menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style lagi, lalu mendudukkan cowok itu di salah satu kursi taman.

"Emmm...kira – kira kapan kakimu sembuh?" kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan karena yah, dia benci kalau canggung begini.

"Entah! Momo-nee tidak pernah memberi tahu ku! ah, dan ya... bagaimanapun juga, aku berterimakasih pada mu, karena well... gara – gara kecelakaan itu Momo-nee, aku, dan seluruh anggota keluarga ku mengetahui ada penyakit yang lebih serius di dalam tubuh ku" kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengernyit. Bingung.

"Apa?" tanya sang baka mikan #dilempar sendal butut# singkat. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo sehingga tanpa di sadari keduanya Ichigo menahan nafas saat melihat mata teal cemerlang Hitsugaya. Setelah beberapa detink keterdiaman Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo dan memberikan senyuman miris pada Ichhigo

sebelumnya.

-Ichigo's POV-

Aku tak mengerti apa yang salah pada diriku. Semenjak aku bertemu dengan dia entah mengapa badan dan hati ku terus saja memaksa untuk menjenguk sang Ice Fairy atau orang yang sering ku panggil Toushiro itu. Rasanya badan dan hati ku berkomplot dan berkerjasama dan akhirnya menentang 15% keputusan otak ku yang menolak untuk menemuinya. Apakah aku...menyukainya? sering pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala ku dan berakhir dengan gelengan ku yang memaksa untuk menghilangkan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu. Manamungkin kan aku menyukai atau lebih tepat di bilang mencintainya. Hei aku masih normal! Tapi, tadi saat dia menatap mata musim gugur ku dengan teal cemerlangnya aku merasa...terkunci. Terkunci dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kesepian mendalam. Terkunci oleh keindahan teal cemerlang itu. Aku merasa diri ku terkunci di sebuah penjara hijau yang dingin, penjara yang sepi dan gelap. Menampakkan isi hati sang pemilik penjara itu sendiri. Aku merasa aku ingin menghapus semua kesedihan dan kesepiannya, memeluknya hanya supaya dia bisa merasakan kehangatan orang lain. Supaya setidaknya bisa mencairkan sedikit es yang selama ini membekukan hatinya, dan membuat mata teal cermerlang itu terlihat dingin saat kau hanya mengamatinya sejenak. Dan saat dia memberikan senyum mirisnya atas jawaban dari pertanyaan ku yang sebelumnya, sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Entah mengapa aku merasa hatiku disayat – sayat saat melihat senyuman mirisnya dan tanpa perintah otak ku, kedua lengan ku sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan dengan memeluknya erat. Awalnya dia kaget tapi dia tidak menolak sedikit pun, dan aku merasa...senang.

Senang...huh?. Kurasa mulai saat ini aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hati ku telah dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh sang Ice Fairy ini. I'm really crazy person right? Tapi aku...

Jatuh cinta padanya...

Sangat...

-Ichigo's POV end-

Hitsugaya tersentak saat merasakan sepasangg tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Alih – alih marah dia malah merasa nyaman dan enggan untuk menolak pelukan itu. Hatinya terasa...

hangat. 'apa ada yang salah ya sama aku? kenapa ini terasa begitu... hangat? begitu...menyenangkan?' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kau benar – benar ingin tau Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendongak, dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat senyuman hangat dan tatapan lembut dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia mulai berfikir ulang tentang pemikirannya tentang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kalau kamu mau cerita" Ichigo berbisik tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku...kangker otak stadium akhir Kurosaki" kata Hitsugaya pelan. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada cowok mungil itu, seakan nggak rela melepasnya pergi. Bangku dan pohon sakura itu menjadi saksi bisu tentang kalimat yang di lontarkan Hitsugaya begitu pelan, tentang hati Ichigo yang sakit mendengar kalimat itu. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tampak terlihat seperti salju pink yang ingin melindungi keduanya. Melindungi dari pengelihatan satu sama lain, seakan tidak ingin keduanya terlihat sedih dimata yang lain.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Sampai akhir." Lagi – lagi Ichigo berbisik di telinga Hitsugaya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Hitsugaya yang belum mengenal Ichigo dengan waktu lama tentu saja dia tak tau. Hitsugaya menampakkan seulas senyum lembutnya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Arigato" kata Hitsugaya pelan bagai hembusan angin

1 bulan kemudian...

Tak bisa di pungkiri saat ini Hitsugaya Toshiro sudah jatuh cinta pada Kurosaki Ichigo dan rasa cinta Kurosaki Ichigo semakin besar setelah sekian lama mengenal cowok itu. Tapi, keduanya enggan untuk memberitahu satu sama lain. Hitsugaya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Ichigo sedih saat dia tiba – tiba dia harus pergi, sedang Ichigo merasa takut kalau akhirnya cintanya tak berbalas. Selama itu kondisi Hitsugaya memburuk sehingga sekarang dia cuman bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan lagi, dan dia jadi pelupa hanya satu hal yang dia ingat. Perasaan pada Kurosaki Ichigo yang di mulai dari musim dingin, dan saat mengingat perasaan itu hatinya langsung menghangat apa lagi ketika Ichigo ada di sebelahnya senyum tulus tidak pernah beranjak dari wajah manisnya. Sedetik pun tidak. Mereka sangat bahagia hingga suatu hari Kurosaki Isshin mengatakan pada mereka termasuk Hitsugaya bahwa hidup cowok mungil itu tinggal 1 lagi. kalau tidak ada keajaiban mungkin cowok itu hanya bisa bertahan sampai besok, tengah malam. Semua sangat terpukul saat mendengar itu Ichigo merasa lebih sedih dari yang lain tapi Hitsugaya tetap memasang seulas senyum. Meskipun hatinya menjerit sakit. Sakit karena dia akan meninggalkan orang yang di sayanginya. Sakit karena dia belum rela.

-Ichigo's POV-

Aku tak tega setelah mendengar berita itu, aku langsung pergi berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Aku tak tahu kemana kaki ku melangkah, kaki ku hanya terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya sampailah aku di Sicchi Park di depan sebuah bangku. Taman favorit ku. Bangku di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum untuk dia. Bangku tempat pertama kalinya Hitsugaya tersenyum pada ku. Saat ini rasanya kaki ku sangat lemas, aku jatuh duduk di bangku itu karena yah entah mengapa tubuh ku terasa tak memiliki tulang untuk menopang. Saat aku melamun tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang cewek berpakaian serbahitam, dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang di gerai dan mata berwarna hitam pekat, yang perwarna putih hanya kulitnya dan yang berwarna pink hanya bibirnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku terdiam tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

-Ichigo's POV End-

"Ichi-nii...mau buat kesepakatan dengan ku?" tanya gadis itu. Kening Ichigo berkerut. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu namanya dan siapa dia? itulah pertanyaan yang keluar di benak Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo

"Aku? Ichi-nii tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting Ichi-nii mau tidak membuat perjanjian dengan ku? aku bisa mengabulkan semuanya, termaksud membuat Hitsugaya-kun sembuh" kata gadis itu. Mendengarnya mata Ichigo terbelalak. Kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa...?" tanya Ichigo ragu

"Sisa umur Ichi-nii 25 tahun. Kalau Ichi-nii mau memberikan sisa umur Ichi-nii pada Hitsugaya-kun dan Ichi-nii mau menjadi death reaper. Maka Hitsugaya-kun bisa hidup 25 tahun lagi." kata gadis itu

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ichigo masih ragu

"Jika tak ada gangguan. Jika pimpinan death reaper tak ingin mempersingkat umur Hitsugaya-kun. Lagi pula meski di persingkat harusnya tidak apa – apakan? setidaknya Hitsugaya-kun bisa hidup lebih lama dari 1 hari." Kata gadis itu. Ichigo berfikir kemudian mengangguk seketika kelopak sakura yang berguguran itu berubah menjadi bulu burung gagak.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil 24 tahun Ichi-nii. Sisa 1 hari aku berikan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jantung Ichi-nii akan berdetak nomal sampai pada jam 3 sore besok." Kata gadis itu. Ichigo mengangguk pelan lalu semuanya gelap, mata coklat musim gugurnya telah tertutup. Dia masih sempat mendengar bisikan pelan sang gadis di telinganya 'Jaa nee Ichi-nii...ganbatte' begitulah bisikan gadis itu.

Besok, 03.35 sore.

Hitsugaya berlari kecang, sekencang – kencangnya. Dia heran karena saat bangun tadi tiba – tiba saja dia sembuh seakan tidak pernah memiliki sakit apapun, dan sejak mendengar berita tentang sakitnya kemarin cowok mungil itu tak menemukan Ichigo di mana pun dan entah kenapa perasaannya jadi khawatir sejak kemarin. Langkah kaki Hitsugaya berhenti di depan sebuah bangku, di sana ada Ichigo yang tertidur di bangku tempat favoritnya. Hitsugaya berjinjit, dia menepuk – nepuk pipi Ichigo pelan.

"Hei, jeruk sampai kapan mau tidur di situ?" tanya Hitsugaya. Karena tak kunjung bangun Hitsugaya melangkah pergi, tapi baru selangkah pergelangan tangannya di tahan dan di tarik ke belakang. Sekarang Hitsugaya duduk di pangkuan Ichigo. Tangan kekar Ichigo memeluk cowok mungil itu erat. Hingga Hitsugaya kira jantungnya akan meledak karena detaknya yang begitu cepat, dan sekarang bisa di pastikan wajahnya sangat merah. Tapi, tubuhnya merasa relax, dan kepalanya bergerak sendiri untuk bersandar di dada Ichigo.

"Aishiteru Toushiro" Ichigo berbisik, matanya tetap terpejam

"Aishiteru yo. Baka mikan" kata Hitsugaya lirih.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Dia merasa sangat senang sekarang dan juga lega tentunya.

"Jangan sedih ya, Yuki Hime. Aku pasti akan menemanimu dan menolongmu. Selalu. Di tempat yang jauh" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya terperangah, perasaan yang tadinya sempat tenang kini kembali tidak tenang. Sakit. Dia memegang dadanya 'kenapa hatiku sesakit ini? Apakah ada sesuatu Kurosaki?' dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hati karena entah mengapa bibirnya terkunci rapat. Sakit. Lagi. rasa itu menyerang hatinya dan bertepatan dengan itu detak jantung Ichigo berhenti nafasnya pun hilang. Hitsugaya yang menyadari kalau jantung Ichigo tak lagi berdetak meangis.

"Ichigo...sakit...kenapa kamu pergi? Ayo buka matamu. Aku mau lihat tatapan lembutmu. Hati ku terasa...sakit. Sangat sakit." Kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang kedua pipi Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan mata yang di basahi air. Hitsugaya terus meangis hingga tiba – tiba dia kembali merasa hangat.

"Jangan menangis Yuki Hime. Sudah kubilangkan aku akan tetap bersamamu. Sekarang diam lah" samar – samar Hitsugaya mendengar suara Ichigo yang berkata seperti itu padanya dan samar – samar juga di balik tirai air matanya dia melihat sosok Ichigo yang sedang memeluknya dengan kedua sayap hitamnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum lebut. Lalu tertidur 'jangan pernah berfikir apa lagi melakukan tindakan pergi dari ku Baka mikan.' Bisiknya lembut. Ichigo yang kini sudah menjadi death reaper semakin mengaratkan pelukan tangan dan sayapnya di tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak akan pernah Yuki Hime" katanya berbisik

Flashback OFF

Saat merasakan sepasang tangan dan sayap yang memberikan efek hangat dan halus pada tubuhnya Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Dengan mata terpejam relax Hitsugaya menggesekkan kepalanya di lengan yang memeluknya dalam posisi duduk itu.

"Terlambat Ichigo" Hitsugaya berbisik lirih

"Ah. Gomen Yuki Hime. Pak tua pimpinan death reaper itu yang bikin telat. Masa' karena dia nganggep aku cucunya dia bilang kalau tugas makin lama itu harus makin banyak biar jadi death reaper yang handal. Ngeselin kan? apa lagi arwah – arwah itu beda – beda ada yang mau langsung di kirim ada yang minta aneh – aneh dulu" Ichigo berkata panjang lebar menumpahkan kekesalan. Sedang Hitsugya terkikik geli di bangkunya. Ya, semenjak hari kematian Ichigo. Hitsugaya bisa melihat mahluk halus plus merasakan keberadaan atau sentuhan mereka bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara mereka. Jadi, otomatis Hitsugaya masih bisa melakukan semuanya dengan Ichigo walaupun cowok itu seorang Death Reaper.

OWARI

Kinana's Talk

Kinana : #lari – lari# Minna~ ma'af saya sedang sibuk

Hichigo+Grimmjow : #ngejar Kinana sekuat tenanga# Author! Kenapa lo banyakan bikin IchiHitsu sih! Kitakan juga mau ada HichiIchi dan GrimmIchi!

Kinana : #masih lari# Summimasen...nanti kalau ada idenya ya Grimm-kun Hichi-kun! Yu-chan! Ambil alih!

Yu-chan : Yare...yare... ya dah deh Minna~ Reaview ya!

Ichigo+Hitsugaya : #liat adegan kejar – kejaran, Sweatdrop# Kalo reaview nanti di kasih bonus permen lho... #senyum manis#

Para Ichigo FC+Hitsugaya FC : #tepar berjamaah#

N.B : Untuk Battle Love.. Hontou ni gomen readers… abisnya chappy 2nya ilang dan harus ngatik ulang Hhhwwwweeeeeeeee…. T_T #banjirairmata#


End file.
